


regard

by flickeringspook



Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Drow, Fluff, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, chaotic good drow pining for local legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringspook/pseuds/flickeringspook
Summary: Aurelia looks because he’s curious.He wants to memorize Wyll, to affix his visage to the front of his mind. The three parallel scars clawing across his cheek and his jaw, that do nothing to lessen his charm. His one white, glassy eye. The rich brown of his skin, the way his eyes wrinkle when he smiles, all of it.if you were looking for a pov of my player character pining over Wyll you came to the right place >:3c
Relationships: Wyll (Baldur's Gate)/Original Character(s), Wyll (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	regard

**Author's Note:**

> context: my player character in BG3 is a version of my first dnd character, a young drow man named Aurelia! He is chaotic good, and usually a wild magic sorcerer with a few levels in bard, but given the early access limit on classes I made him a wizard in this! His people left the Underdark to live on the surface, and they follow the chaotic good drow goddess Eilistraee. 
> 
> As soon as I saw the characters in this game I knew I would love Wyll—but the drow dialogue options when you formally meet him in the grove were so sweet that I almost perished ;w; I was instantly charmed! And thus, a need to write a drabble was born.

Aurelia looks because he’s curious.

  
He wants to memorize Wyll, to affix his visage to the front of his mind. The three parallel scars clawing across his cheek and his jaw, that do nothing to lessen his charm. His one white, glassy eye. The rich brown of his skin, the way his eyes wrinkle when he smiles, all of it.

  
Aurelia wants to blot out the distant thrum of dread with this man’s warm smile, his cutting words. At night he thinks back to their first meeting, Wyll training and tending to those kids in the grove like they were his own little siblings.

  
Lying on his bedroll, savoring the damp night air, Aurelia stares up at the moon. He tries to push through his cloudy, racing thoughts, wanting to pluck one particular moment from his memory.

  
Their first conversation—not long ago, really.

  
“You’re surprisingly calm,” Aurelia had said. “My appearance often invokes a stronger reaction.”

  
But Wyll countered easily. “You’re not so scary,” he said. “I bet you’re hiding a smile under those scowls.”

  
And Aurelia smiles, of course he does. He wouldn’t be able to tamp it down if he tried.

  
“There it is!”

  
Wyll wore a grin of his own, so effortless, so pleasant. It seemed such a simple moment from the outside, from a distance, but it meant something more to Aurelia. A suggestion of friendship, freely volunteered. It was a kindness that didn’t need to be scraped out of Wyll through gritted teeth.

  
Aurelia was used to strange looks. Since leaving his village he had grown familiar with outright antipathy and fear. Even his alliance with Shadowheart and Astarion was fraught with some amount of hostility—although he suspected that had more to do with their own hardships than with their notion of him or his people.

  
Aurelia heard a shuffling in the grass a little ways away from him, and went still. He sat up slowly, surprised to see a familiar silhouette crouched near the fire.

  
“Would you like some company on your watch?”

  
Wyll started at the first syllable, his tension melting into a half-hearted chuckle when he turned to see the drow.

  
“Ah,” Wyll sighed, an uncharacteristic slip of his noble mask. “If you’d like. I wouldn’t call it a watch on my part—it’s more of a…waking stupor. I didn’t even hear you coming.”

  
“I’ve been known to sneak up on people,” Aurelia said.

He smiles softly, taking a seat beside Wyll, legs folded under him like he does when he meditates. Crickets sang, a quiet refrain to accompany the crackling fire. For all that the daylight burns him, Aurelia turns his pale purple eyes to the flame like he can’t look away.

  
Since joining their party Wyll had been a comfort to Aurelia. Aurelia felt less like he was dragging his companions along on naive heroics when Wyll was there to back him up. The older man could be a bit intense when faced with the consequences of his past, but Aurelia couldn’t fault him for that. Whatever mistakes he had made, whatever he wasn’t telling them, wasn’t for Aurelia to know.

But the sense of unease clouding Wyll’s expression troubled him.

He had been trying not to watch Wyll so closely in that moment, without the buffer of their group. Aurelia had been told many times before that he had a tendency to stare, and forgotten the criticism at least double that. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to reign it in—it seemed like ignoring someone would be ruder, but he never had a good handle on manners and social norms.

  
Wyll’s voice pried him from his thoughts.

  
“Aren’t you cold?” He asked.

  
Following his gaze, Aurelia saw his companion was looking puzzled at the bare legs beneath his wrinkled robes, his bare toes curled up in the wet grass.

  
“I’m used to the nighttime air,” Aurelia said, fixing his friend with a dreamy smile.

  
Wyll breathed a little laugh, a real one this time. And there it was again—that face Aurelia couldn’t turn away from.

  
“I’m not sure why you’re up so late,” Aurelia fiddled with a strand of long white hair, tangled at the base, and went on, “but if something’s upsetting you, you can talk to me. Or, I can just sit here with you, so you’re not alone.” He didn’t break his gaze from Wyll’s face, one warm brown eye and one a cloudy white. “I’ll be right here.”

  
Wyll raised a hand as if to pat him on the shoulder, only to abort the motion entirely and let his arm fall to the ground, stretching it out behind him.  
“That’s far too kind of you,” he said, quiet.

  
The older man bent closer to the fire, turning to face it once again. That cheerful heroism of his was missing, and not even the righteous anger they’d glimpsed before was there. Aurelia was still for only a moment before he moved to rest his head on Wyll’s shoulder, earning him a surprised sound.

  
“What, are you gonna fall asleep there?” Wyll asked through a laugh.

  
“I don’t sleep,” Aurelia said matter-of-factly.

  
“Then why do you always lay down at camp?”

  
“So I can watch the moon,” Aurelia said. “She’s quite beautiful.”

  
It was clear that Wyll didn’t want to talk about all those thoughts making him frown, and Aurelia wasn’t going to press. Aurelia understood that; his own dull head was filled with enough debris without their implanted psionic worms, after all. But he wasn’t going to let Wyll turn away from him either, not unless the man really didn’t want him around.

* * *

  
“Ugh, how nauseatingly sweet.”

Aurelia came back to reality then, at the scoff of their favorite ill-tempered cleric.

It wasn’t yet daybreak— _that_ would have snapped him right out of his meditation. But the sky was lighter, the promise of morning blushing on the horizon. Shadowheart stood on the other side of the stamped out fire, a hand on her hip.

Aurelia was the one being leaned on now, Wyll stirring from where he rested against his shoulder. The man blinked, and then blinked again, not seeming to remember how they’d gotten there.

Finally, Wyll flashed a classic grin at Shadowheart.

“Morning to you, too,” he said. “Readying yourself for another day of adventure?”

Shadowheart rolled her eyes. Aurelia smiled fondly at them both, but he found his gaze lingering on Wyll once again. His easy confidence had returned, and Aurelia felt a swell of pride at the sight of it.

Satisfied, Aurelia stood from his spot on the ground to stretch his legs. He didn’t linger on Shadowheart’s exasperation; Aurelia was excited for another day of adventure.

A tug at his wrist stopped him before he wandered off, and Aurelia looked back down at his friend.

“Thanks, mate,” Wyll said.

That smile of his was too bright, too beautiful, to be directed up at Aurelia. But it lit him up anyway; he was a drow who walked under the sun, after all, even if he had to squint through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little tidbit! it's been a long while since i've actually finished a wip so i'm proud, lol! 
> 
> in conclusion, i believe in Wyll supremacy


End file.
